As Of Yet Untitled
by Melodie
Summary: A new character is introduced to the Hogworts School and this character comes between many people as well as causes many problems for those who come to know the character


Jade Windamere sighed, looking out the window of her bedroom on the second floor of her parents home. She'd been coped up for days for some unknown reason. Awaiting the arrival of somebody whom apparently was very important to her. At least that's what her parents had told her. She'd been forbidden to even move so much as a house for fear that she would miss this unknown visitor.  
  
Staring at the sky as it turned an orangish red, she cursed the fact she was stuck in home on such a nice night while her friends were probably all heading to the party at Jason Moores' house.  
  
'I wonder if I could sneak out and go for a while. They won't miss me for that long.' She thought with a quick glance towards the window latch and reached forward just as her mother opened the door.  
  
"Jade, Mr. Dumbledore is here to see you now." Anna Windamere said as she stared at her daughter's now annoyed face. "You weren't thinking of sneaking out, were you?" she said arching an eyebrow.  
  
"How would I ever dream of doing that? I mean it's not like I have anything else to do other than wait for this man to arrive." Jade said sarcastically. "So he's here finally. Let's get this over with. I suppose it's something to do with my next year of study for Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes actually that is the exact reason he's here." Anna said not flinching at the school's name.  
  
It had been six years since Jade had started doing 'distance' courses for Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft & Wizardry. It wasn't exactly a normal name for a school. But then again the school was anything but ordinary, for the simple fact that it taught magic to those who attended; to those who were known as witches and wizards. And since birth Jade had been classified one. Anna and her husband, Kevin Windamere, had known from the start that their child could possess the abilities that would classify her as a witch. But it hadn't been until she was just a year old that these suspicions had been founded for she'd done something that nobody knew was possibly - and that hardly anybody knew about until recently when a victim of one of Lord Voldomert's attacks had awaken and enlightened the world. Apparently she had been partially the reason that Lord Voldomert was unable to kill little Harry Potter, a boy who had lost his parents in the battle. He was known as the Boy Who Had Lived, and from that point on had become an instant celebrity because of it. Now because of this revelation along with the fact that Lord Voldomert had given Jade some of his powers volentarily, she was by far a bigger celebrity than even Harry Potter. Nobody could believe that Lord Voldomert would give Jade Windamere, a lowly Muggle, the 'things' that he hated, some of his power. Maybe it had been a sign that he was cracking up and would inevitably do something that would cause his downfall. Until now it hadn't really been known why Lord Voldomort had fallen, but bits and pieces were being said about what had happened during that day, by the recently awaken Ryan McCoy, who had been the one to see the attack on The Potters, as well as how little Jade had somehow controlled and stopped Voldomort from harming Harry. Surprising as it was, the first words that had ever uttered from her lips were "No Voldy". And then like a flash of light the entire house exploded around the Potters and then all was silent as Ryan fell petrified by what had happened. He'd never been able to tell anybody what had happened, but now that he was able he would tell any and everybody. For the fact that he was there made him an celebrity as well.  
  
"Come on Jade, we've got some exciting news for you." Anna said ushering her daughter downstairs to the living room where a very elderly man was standing, wearing a long robe with his silvery beard and hair tucked into his belt.  
  
"Hello." Jade said plainly transfixed on the man's appearnace. It wasn't that she'd never seen somebody wearing a robe or with long silvery hair. She'd been to Diagon Alley plenty of times while visiting relatives in London. Everything about wizardry fasinated her; especially the man standing in front of her. She'd read the History of Hogworts School a while ago and it was known that this man in front of her, Professor Dumbledore, was the headmaster at the current time.  
  
"Hello Jade, a pleasure to meet you finally. Though I must admit we have met before, when you were a mere baby." Professor Dumbledore smiled as he took a seat in one of the living room chairs. "I expect by the look on your face that you know why I'm here?"  
  
"Well I know that you're the head of Hogworts, but why you would be here is beyond me. I haven't over looked a subject or assignment from the previous year?" she said fear knotting in her stomach.  
  
"Oh no, nothing like that dear. Just the opposite actually." Professor Dumbledore said with a smile. "I'm here to get you. As it is your 7th and final year, I believe that is it best you finish your studies within Hogworts, where teachers will be available at all times to help you."  
  
"Wh...What?" she said staring at the man in bewilderment. "You mean go to Hogworts for the entire year?"  
  
"Yes, and then you shall be there for the graduation." Dumbledore said with a broad smile that faded slightly. "I see that you are not very pleased about these turn of events."  
  
"You mean I'd have to leave all my friends? My parents behind? Just so I could go to Hogworts for a year?" Jade said in astonishment. Why hadn't they told her this when she'd entered the school, maybe then she would've said no.  
  
"Well, not for the entire time. You will have vacations off, I assure you." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Jade, I believe it's for the best." Kevin Windamere finally spoke up from where he was seated in the corner.  
  
"What?" Jade said her voice barely a whisper.  
  
"I believe that it is best that you be with your own kind right now."  
  
"Own kind? God you make it sound like I'm not even human. I'm a human completely. There is no mistaking that. After all I'm your daughter." she said stubbornly.  
  
"My, you remind me quite a bit of a student back at Hogworts. Hermonine Granger, quite a good student and very stubborn when it comes to most things. I think it would be a safe guess that you two will make tremendous friends." Dumbledore said not even considering the idea she would say no. For he could not accept that answer. It was impartive that she be at Hogworts now. Especially because of the new circumstances that had arisen.  
  
"Yes I know you're my daughter, there's definately no doubt about that really." Kevin said a misty eyed look on his face. 'How wrong you really are.' He thought then shook his head. "Jade, in order to graduate you need to be at Hogworts to do the last remaining courses you need. It's impossible for you to do them here at home like before. Whenever you feel like coming home that is fine. I don't like the idea of letting you go, but it's something that is out of my hands. You must make up your own decision and if you wish to finish your schooling the only choice is to go."  
  
"When would I leave?" she said in a timid voice, much unlike the one she had just used to address her father.  
  
"In three hours. We would appitate out, it is a much quicker process and in order to catch the Hogworts Express and the Sorting Ceremony we must do this. Threes hours should be scifient for you to pack?"  
  
"Yes, but I ask one question. Will I be able to bring most anything? Muggle I mean?" she said considering the thought that she would now have to pack all the things she needed in just one big truck. The one that housed her Hogworts stuff.  
  
"To a degree. Anything in particular you were referring to?" Dombledore said wanting to give this girl the comfort she needed to fit in with those who had been attending the school for the past six years and knew each other.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure if you know what most of these things are....." she said skeptically. "My laptop. I'm sure I could find some magically way to power it in order to use the internet to keep in touch with my parents, since I know that it would be much more convient than using Owl post. And my discmen as well as cds. A discmen is a mechaine that plays music that is stored on a cd almost like a book, but there are no words written down or pictures to look at, only music...or as dad sometimes says noise."  
  
"I'm afraid those things will not work within the confines of Hogworts for there is to omuch magic there." Dumbledore said as he took his pointed hat off.  
  
"Oh I should've remembered that, it was written in Hogowrts: A History." Jade said rather dejectedly.  
  
"But if you bring your CDs, I assure you that we wizards have a device similar to a cd player, that will work effectively as a substitute." Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you so much." she said with a bright smile and ran towards the stairs, up to her room. She was packing to go to Hogworts - a school full of witches and wizards. She'd never really met anybody her age who was one. This could be interesting to say the least. 


End file.
